


Non è una canzone d'amore

by Reversano



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, Childhood Friends, Chocobos, Late at Night, M/M, Regret
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reversano/pseuds/Reversano
Summary: Una notte stellata, due amici e un falò.





	Non è una canzone d'amore

Era una notte limpida, sporadiche nuvole bluastre smosse da un vento leggero coprivano la luna per brevi istanti. Alzando il mento era possibile vedere una porzione di Via Lattea, le stelle avvolte da nubi di pulviscolo erano così luminose da sembrare incredibilmente vicine. Nonostante le notti di cui ormai aveva perso il conto trascorse all’aperto, Noctis non si era ancora abituato a quello spettacolo. Le costellazioni erano ben visibili, in particolare quella del Sagittario che attraversava un paio di nebulose oscure sul limitare della Via Lattea.

 A Insomnia il cielo era privo di stelle, offuscato dall’illuminazione artificiale, e negli ultimi anni, da quanto ricordava, all’alone giallo visibile all’orizzonte era subentrata una luce purpurea ricolma di minacce. Quello era uno dei sintomi più evidenti dell’Impero che s’insinuava a passo lento e costante attraverso la barriera magica, propagandosi come una malattia letale.

Il vento spirava da sud liberamente, senza ostacoli, sferzando le grandi pianure a ridosso del fiume Wennath. Sotto indicazione di Ignis avevano deciso di accamparsi per la notte al rifugio di Mynbrum, il quale distava poco più di un centinaio di chilometri da Lestallum. La zona era favorevole, avevano a disposizione un ampio bacino di pesca, una piccola riserva mineraria e il riso di Saxham cresceva rigoglioso e spontaneo lungo la riva acquitrinosa, il giorno successivo da lì avrebbero potuto raggiungere agevolmente la città dopo essersi ristorati con un buon sonno.

Noctis aggiunse qualche pezzo di legno al fuoco e si sedette su una sedia pieghevole quechua. Si mise la giacca sulle spalle e tirò su il colletto per proteggersi dal vento, nella regione di Lucis se di giorno le temperature raggiungevano anche i venticinque gradi all’ombra, arrivata la sera scendevano rapidamente in picchiata. Abbandonò le mani tra le gambe, osservando il fuoco e le sue fiammelle levarsi al cielo a ogni spiro di vento. Ripensò al tempo trascorso, a come loro quattro avevano lasciato Insomnia per intraprendere quel viaggio irto di pericoli. C’era la possibilità che anche loro finissero per spegnersi lentamente, come le scintille volanti del falò a contatto con l’aria fredda, ormai troppo lontane per ricongiungersi al calore familiare che le aveva tenute in vita fino a quel momento.

Da quando tutto aveva avuto inizio, con la scoperta dell’intrigo ordito dall’Impero contro Lucis, il legame che già univa lui, Ignis, Gladio e Prompto si era saldato in un meccanismo perfetto, unico e indivisibile. Il sangue versato in battaglia li aveva resi più che amici... dei fratelli di sangue in modo incontrovertibile.

Dopo essere venuto a conoscenza della morte del padre, si era sentito completamente perso. Era solo un ragazzino vulnerabile e impotente, ed era stato proprio a seguito di quella consapevolezza che l’ingranaggio si era mosso in autonomia, loro quattro si erano strappati e ricostruiti secondo le regole di quella nuova realtà che li aveva investiti come un tifone. Sapeva che non sarebbe stato possibile tornare a ciò che erano prima, a quello stato di fragile spensieratezza. Aveva perduto la sua delicata esistenza fatta di quelli che, con gli occhi di adesso, sembravano problemi sciocchi e di facile risoluzione. La loro fratellanza era un’arma a doppio taglio, perché dopo aver creduto di aver perso tutto si ritrovava inaspettatamente tra le mani un legame preziosissimo, senza avere la più pallida idea di come fare per proteggerlo.

Noctis rimase a fissare i palmi aperti, mentre i riflessi delle fiamme disegnavano delicati giochi di luci e ombre sulla pelle. _Dove stavano andando?_ _Che senso aveva tutto questo? Il viaggio, la missione…_ A volte aveva l’impressione che si trattasse solo di un pretesto, il loro errare per Lucis era un’ascesa verso l’oblio, lenta e faticosa. Eppure piacevole. Aveva l’impressione che i loro sforzi e battaglie non portassero in realtà a nulla di significativo: i progressi erano pressoché inesistenti, gli indizi difficili da scovare, le ipotesi labili. Nei momenti di debolezza si rendeva conto che avrebbe potuto continuare in questo modo per sempre, avrebbe potuto dimenticare delle responsabilità che gravavano come macigni sulle sue spalle e vivere, sopravvivere, in quel limbo serenamente. Senza porsi domande e azzerando la coscienza, avrebbe condiviso ogni istante, sia quelli più dolorosi sia quelli di allegria conviviale, con i suoi compagni e sarebbe andata bene così. Era sbagliato ma il suo cuore si faceva talmente leggero quando dimenticava, consapevole che quello stato di grazia sarebbe durato giusto il tempo di una risata o di un lampo rosso che squarcia il cielo. Uno sguardo severo da parte di Gladio era più che sufficiente per far tornare tutto come prima e riportarlo al cospetto dei suoi obblighi, a ciò a cui erano destinati in qualche modo.

Piumaldo, il chocobo di Noctis, dormiva accucciato col becco nascosto sotto l’ala, la livrea color rosso vermiglio risaltava nell’oscurità della notte, facendo a gara persino con le lingue di fuoco scintillanti. Gli altri tre chocobo grigio cenere dormivano tranquillamente, satolli dopo un lauto pasto di erba medica. I loro corpi grandi ma leggeri si muovevano al ritmo lento del respiro e le penne sulle teste fremevano in verso contrario mosse dal vento.

I chocobo erano esausti, avevano corso a briglia sciolta macinando decine di chilometri di terra brulla e il piumaggio sui fianchi era irrimediabilmente sgualcito dalla pressione esercitata dagli stivali per incitarli al galoppo. Dopo le fatiche del giorno, vederli poter finalmente riposare le robuste zampe metteva Noctis in uno stato di pace.

Uno dei grigi aprì un occhio di colpo, raddrizzò il lungo collo e le penne sul capo si gonfiarono a raggera, produsse un acuto pigolio che mise in attenzione anche gli altri volatili.

“Ohi, chocobo!” Prompto li salutò sventolando in alto una mano. Il corpo slanciato del ragazzo nella penombra emanava nuvole di calore, come un cavallo dopo una lunga corsa, le venature blu delle rocce del gelo si riflettevano sui vestiti e il viso rendendolo simile a un daemon appena scaturito dall’oscurità.

“Dove sei stato?”

Prompto risalì il lieve pendio in roccia e si accucciò davanti alle cavalcature. Illuminato dalla luce del falò, aveva riacquistato il suo consueto aspetto.

“Due passi.” Rispose con un sorriso. Noctis lo vide fremere ma non per il freddo, anche se indossava soltanto la canottiera e il gilet di jeans nero, era come se dopo la lunga camminata il suo spirito di fosse rinfrancato e ora si stesse scrollando di dosso tutte le tensioni.

“Pensavo di trovarvi tutti a dormire.” Accarezzò affettuosamente la testa del suo chocobo.

“Non dovresti andartene in giro da solo così a lungo, è pericoloso.” Disse Noctis. “I daemon sono sempre in agguato.”

“Ero qui nelle vicinanze… ehi amico, eri preoccupato?”

Noctis si strinse nella giacca. “No.” Replicò seccamente.

Ora che Prompto era tornato non sentiva più il gran peso dei ricordi, era come se una ventata di leggerezza avesse spazzato via i cattivi pensieri che gli offuscavano la mente e dove lui purtroppo troppo spesso finiva per rifugiarsi. Sguazzare nelle scure acque dell’autocommiserazione era una delle cose che gli riusciva meglio. Capiva la funzione di Prompto all’interno del party proprio quando questi mancava, era spiacevole perché era in grado di apprezzare la sua presenza appieno solo dopo essere caduto in uno stato di profonda inquietudine.

“È che non riuscivo a dormire.”

Prompto lo guardò in viso e schiuse leggermente la bocca, sembrava sul punto di chiedergli qualcosa con una certa urgenza. Gladio nella tenda si rigirò nel sacco a pelo grugnendo infastidito, i due ragazzi si scambiarono uno sguardo complice e risero sommessamente.

Le loro chiacchiere dovevano aver disturbato il sonno del compagno al punto da farlo voltare di spalle. Nell’oscurità si riusciva stento a scorgere il profilo di due corpi distesi nella tenda e l’unico che sembrava dormire era Ignis perché nel silenzio il suo respiro emergeva lento e regolare.

Prompto smise di accarezzare il chocobo e raggiunse Noctis, buttandosi a sedere per terra accanto a lui. Non aveva importanza se gli altri avessero ascoltato la loro conversazione, era ormai passato il tempo delle confessioni fatte a mezza voce appartati sui tetti. Non c’era più necessità di tenere segreti, loro quattro potevano fidarsi ciecamente l’uno dell’altro e privi di qualunque imbarazzo mostrarsi per quello che erano, senza indossare maschere o nascondersi dietro a un rango.

Noctis non aveva particolare voglia di lamentarsi, detestava ammorbare l’amico con le sue preoccupazioni anche perché se un tipo come Prompto aveva sentito la necessità di incamminarsi da solo in piena notte, correndo il pericolo di incappare in qualche daemon, era perché aveva già qualche pensiero a tormentarlo.

Appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e si protese in avanti “Non mi hai ancora fatto vedere le foto che hai scattato oggi, amico.” Tentò un approccio semplice.

Un sorriso sghembo fece capolino sul viso di Prompto, si tolse la fotocamera che portava sempre al collo e la allungò verso Noctis in modo che entrambi potessero vedere dal piccolo display. Prompto indossava per vezzo guanti tagliati da motociclista, difatti non sapeva guidare nessun veicolo. Noctis gli osservò le dita mentre selezionava la galleria di foto: aveva diversi calli dovuti all’uso delle armi da fuoco e i polpastrelli arrossati a causa delle unghie tenute cortissime.

Quando frequentavano il liceo, su quelle mani c’erano solo i calli provocati dalle corde del basso. Si chiese stupidamente se anche lui ricordava quell’età con la stessa nostalgia. I concerti underground, le lunghe notti passate nei centri sociali, una sigaretta smezzata sul cornicione di un palazzo, le lezioni saltate scappando dalla finestra, scrivere quello che viene chiusi in camera, il silenzio che calava nell’abitacolo quando arrivava la traccia sei di Never mind the Bollocks… Soffermò lo sguardo a lungo sull’amico concentrato sulla macchina fotografica, e pensò che probabilmente quelle cose a lui dovevano mancare ancora più tremendamente.

“Questa ragazza era davvero carina!” Disse con davanti la foto della cameriera di Coernix Station dove avevano fatto colazione, portava i capelli a caschetto e aveva una carnagione luminosa.

“Già.”

Nella foto seguente c’erano loro quattro in posa al tramonto sulla riva di un impetuoso fiume Wannath, su richiesta di Prompto avevano accostato la Regalia nelle vicinanze e raggiunto il luogo adatto per lo scatto a piedi, rallentando inevitabilmente la tabella di marcia della giornata. Capitava spesso che chiedesse una sosta per scattare delle fotografie, colto da un’improvvisa ispirazione nata osservando un paesaggio suggestivo o un particolare punto d’interesse dal finestrino, e personalmente Noctis non riusciva mai a rifiutarsi.

“Anche se Gladio si è lamentato che perdiamo un sacco di tempo in sciocchezze, direi che ne è valsa la pena!” Commentò.

Noctis sorrise piano, l’amico riusciva a trovare qualche aneddoto simpatico a riguardo di ogni foto, la passione per la fotografia trapelava chiaramente dalle sue parole e i toni entusiasti. “Questa è impressionante, amico.” Disse quando gli mostrò il primo piano di uno spiracorno, un imponente cavallo scheletrico dotato di due corni a spirale dalle punte lucenti e acuminate.

“È stato un azzardo!” Prompto si passò istintivamente una mano sulla spalla sinistra segnata da un’estesa escoriazione.

 “Stupido.” Sibilò Noctis a denti stretti.

“Ehi!”

Inspirò a fondo. “Ti fa ancora male?”

“Scherzi? È solo un graffio.” Rispose simulando un certo orgoglio. “Oh! Queste sono le mie preferite!”

Le foto seguenti li ritraevano mentre, cavalcando i chocobo, attraversavano a tutta birra la pianura stagliati contro un cielo terso.

“Rimangono come sempre i tuoi soggetti preferiti, non male.”

“Voi tre, amici, e i chocobo siete la mia combo perfetta, modestamente.” Ridacchiò battendosi le nocche sul petto.

L’ultima foto mostrava Ignis in ginocchio e Noctis sorretto da Gladio, erano tutti esausti e allo stremo delle forze. Quel genere di scatti lasciava Noctis senza parole, non lo trovava giusto, erano momenti di grande sofferenza e si sarebbero ripetuti ancora e ancora costellando tutto il loro viaggio. Al termine di ogni battaglia non c’era alcun sollievo nel vederne la fine ma solo la salda volontà di non arrivare mai più fino a quel punto, al limite delle loro possibilità.

Deglutì a vuoto. “Perché senti la necessità di immortalare ogni istante? Ci sono cose che non sarà piacevole riportare alla memoria e soprattutto ci sono occasioni in cui sarebbe più utile fare altro che perdere tempo con le fotografie.” Disse con tono duro e sperò che l’amico non si risentisse troppo.

“So che può sembrarti strano.” Il volto di Prompto era serio ma sereno, e Noctis ne fu grato.

Fece scorrere rapidamente la galleria. “Quando l’Impero sarà sconfitto e torneremo a casa, rivedremo queste foto tutti insieme e ripenseremo alle nostre battaglie, sia a quelle che abbiamo vinto sia a quelle che abbiamo perso, consapevoli di aver vinto quella più importante di tutte ovvero essere rimasti uniti fino alla fine.” Disse guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Sarà bello, amico. Già pregusto quegli istanti.”

“Sei davvero un inguaribile ottimista.”

Prompto riconobbe l’ironia nelle sue parole e ridacchiò con leggerezza. “Tu non lo credi?”

Noctis gli prese la fotocamera dalle mani e iniziò a guardare le foto dei giorni precedenti. Non sembrava intenzionato a rispondergli.

“Con voi sento che anche uno come me può riuscire in cose che credeva fino a quel momento impossibili.”

Il fuoco illuminava il viso di Prompto nella penombra riempiendo di caldi riflessi gli occhi chiari ed enfatizzando nel gioco di danzanti sfumature rossastre la pennellata di lentiggini sul naso e sulle guance.

“Uno come te? Basta con queste stupidaggini.” Noctis lo colpì di striscio con le nocche. Il braccio di Prompto era caldo e ne rimase stupito, perché lui anche con la giacca sulle spalle sentiva freddo. L’amico rispose con una spallata, abbassò il viso e si passò un dito sotto il naso, sorridendo.

“Nessuno di noi preso singolarmente ce la farebbe in queste condizioni. Forse qualcuno se la caverebbe meglio degli altri, questo te lo concedo, ma non è il mio caso. Io ho bisogno di voi, siete i migliori compagni in cui potessi sperare.”

“Wow” Esalò Prompto sgranando gli occhi. Avrebbe voluto contraccambiare e dirgli che si stava dimostrando un ottimo leader, ma non sarebbe stato sincero. Si slacciò gli anfibi pesanti. “Io non desideravo nient’altro che questo, amico.” Si limitò a dire con un filo di voce. Aveva le orecchie in fiamme.

Un angolo delle labbra di Noctis oscillò verso l’alto.

“Non ti sei fatto neanche un selfie oggi, amico.”

Prompto squittì sorpreso. “Cosa? Che peccato! Ma possiamo ancora rimediare!” Si riappropriò della fotocamera. “Alzati, Noct.”

“Che?” Non era convinto ma ubbidì ugualmente.

“Facciamolo insieme, no?”

Noctis si rassettò la frangia e si posizionò dietro il compagno incrociando le braccia al petto. Prompto fece un’espressione divertita. “Non così!” Disse cingendogli le spalle con un braccio. Noctis lo assecondò facendo lo stesso. Poco prima di scattare, Prompto avvicinò il viso alla sua guancia, quasi da sfiorarlo con le labbra e stuzzicargli il volto con i capelli.

“Ah, siamo usciti bene!” Disse entusiasta sciogliendo l’abbraccio.

“Sì, non male.” Noctis accennò un sorriso. “Adesso però sarà meglio andare a riposare un po’.”

“Ok, ok.” Prompto si stiracchiò le braccia lasciandosi sfuggire un vigoroso sbadiglio. Diede una pacca sulla schiena all’amico. “Ehi, grazie.”

Noctis si fermò sul posto, mentre Prompto entrava in tenda scavalcando maldestramente Gladio. “Fa attenzione, testa di chocobo!” Lo rimproverò rigirandosi tra le coperte simile a una tigre che lotta con la sua ombra. “Scusami, Gladio!” Prompto proruppe in una risata limpida e squillante, svegliando anche Ignis. Sembrava più divertito che realmente pentito di averlo disturbato.

_Grazie per cosa?_ Avrebbe voluto chiedergli, ma i suoi piedi sembravano essersi incollati al terreno e la lingua al palato.

Prompto lanciò un rapido sguardo a Noctis, mentre cercava di stendere il suo sacco a pelo. “Grazie per la chiacchierata, amico.”

Noctis fu sorpreso di ricevere quella risposta senza aver aperto bocca, ma ebbe comunque la prontezza di annuire con decisione. Entrò nella tenda e sentì il peso sulle sue spalle farsi leggero come piume.

 

 


End file.
